White to Black
by Keren41
Summary: Urushihara, a.k.a demon general Lucifer, is a character of underlying mystery. He never talks of his past as an angel or of his times under Maou's reign. To put it simply, no one really knows much about him, when you actually think about it. This is what I think his past could've been.
1. Chapter 1: The angel

**Chapter 1: The Angel**

Somewhere, in a bright room, stood a tall figure with his arms stretched out before him. A magic seal was drawn on the floor, its light casting a shadow of the tall figure. It was almost time, he decided, he concentrated his energy. Soon, a blindingly white light flooded the room. When it faded, the man was not alone. What could be seen as nothing but a silhouette in the white background became a young angel. God smiled. His child would wake any time now. The angel's eyes fluttered open, revealing striking amethyst irises. He looked up at his father, gaze gentle and soft, one of pure love and adoration.

God gave the little one his hand, and spoke kindly and quietly, as if the young angel would break if he weren't careful. "Your name," he said, "shall be Lucifer." Morning Star. Indeed, it was a perfect name for this child, who will surely become the brightest of angel of all.

"Lucifer." The angel tried it out. Taking the offered hand, he slowly stood up, his pure white wings unfolding from the cocoon it had first formed. Blue tinted silver locks trailed down his back. "My name is Lucifer. I am an angel, a child of God, your child."

"That's right." Out of the corner of his eye, God noticed a winged character coming in to lean on the wall, watching them. "Lucifer, I want you to meet Michael." Putting an arm around the newborn angel, God brought him to his brother.

Michael met them halfway, never taking his curious eyes off of the newcomer. He gave a slight but warm smile. "It is a pleasure to finally meet my new brother."

Lucifer looked nervous and shy at first, but then smiled a most beautiful smile, radiant and graceful. "Yes. It is a pleasure for me as well."

Those two soon became inseparable. It truly was a wonderful sight to any of the other angels, who came later on. Lucifer, the wisest, brightest and most beautiful angel of heaven and Michael, the protector, the warrior. They had a bond that even the other archangels didn't share: the bond between two brothers, the two first angels in existence.

Although, the two of them were completely different from each other. While Michael was always strict and serious, Lucifer proved to be calmer, more relaxed and extremely curious. When God created the first humans, Adam and Eve, and he was put in charge of watching over them, Lucifer would spent long periods of time just observing them from his chamber. He'd often go to visit Adam and Eve. Sometimes it was to pass on God's teachings, and sometimes it was to play with them. He loved and cared for them as if they were his very own children.

However, his most precious memories of heaven were the time God first told him he loved him and the time Michael made that important promise to him. As brothers, they swore to be there for each other forever, no matter what, no matter when.

Those were the good times, back when everything was simple and right. But, as Lucifer came to learn, all good things sadly come to an end, someday, somehow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall

**Chapter 2: The Fall**

"This is unacceptable!" The outraged cry resonated throughout the large room. Michael, who Lucifer had been talking to, attempted in vain to reason with his brother.

"Come on now, this is a good thing. With the humans' help in the war, they'll be weakened, and the angels will have a better chance of defeating them."

"No it isn't!" Lucifer immediately retorted, "You know fully well that the humans don't stand a chance against powerful creatures like demons. Dragging them into _our_ fight is like sending them to their deaths!" How could God allow such a thing, he thought, it didn't make any sense. Lucifer didn't give the other a chance to reply, as Lucifer went on with his outburst right after. "This war is strictly between us and them. The humans have nothing to do with it."

At this, Michael frowned. "On the contrary, brother. Humans are also Father's children, like us. They should feel honored to be allowed to put their lives on the line for The Lord."

Their argument went on for a while, back and forth, back and forth. Until Lucifer walked away from Michael, dead set on dissuading God from bringing in the humans. Michael let him, choosing to let God knock some sense into him.

Unfortunately for Lucifer, God did not agree with him either. This was getting too frustrating, he decided, why couldn't anyone see how stupid and unnecessarily cruel it was send out humans against beings who could not only crush them in an instant, but tempt them to fall to sin, just as Eve had, and later Adam. "If you refuse to, then I will!" The archangel declared, determination blazing, burning in his eyes, and with that said, he stormed out. God sighed, that child certainly was getting quite rebellious. He feared the outcome, if things were to go on in this direction.

This incident, with time, slowly faded from the minds of the angels as rumors and gossip died down. Things seemed to have returned to the way they had always been. During this time, though, Lucifer had gathered up fellow angels who shared his opinion, and was preparing a rebellion against his father. He was quite satisfied with the number of people, a total of one third of heaven's population of angels. Alone in his chamber, he watched the humans he'd come to love so much, adding fuel to his fire. Yes, he will definitely ascend to that throne which resides in a place higher than that of God's. The archangel's joined hands tightened their grip on each other. He will protect the humans, his children, no matter what it takes.

When dawn came anew, Lucifer led his rebellion against God's angels. Both sides remained on equal ground, neither advancing nor retreating. In the midst of this celestial chaos, Michael met Lucifer, flying high above the rest. Lucifer knew, he knew what would inevitably happen, yet he still held his hand out to the other. "Join us, brother."

Michael kept his face devoid of any unnecessary emotions, leaving only a solemn expression. "I am a servant of God. By his orders, I shall stop you and end this madness." His hand came to rest on the handle of his sword, ready for battle. Lucifer still held out his hand to him, a pained look on his face; he didn't want to hurt his brother. "Please, Michael," he said, almost whispered. Nevertheless, he was heard. "I don't want to fight you." His plea fell on deaf ears, however, when Michael charged, blade poised to kill. Lucifer dodged, his hand retreated back to stiffly rest by his side. His jaw clenched, and took out his own weapon. There was no other choice, he kept telling himself, for the humans' future, he has to protect them.

Blades clashed again and again, until Lucifer finally landed a blow on Michael, landing a scratch on his cheek. Taking advantage of the momentary surprise, the rebellious angel raised his weapon, prepared to make the finishing move. If only he hadn't faltered at the last moment. Just before the blade struck the opponent, Lucifer hesitated. He remembered their promise. They were supposed to be fighting side by side, not against each other. They were supposed to be there for one another, no matter what. He couldn't…

Lucifer didn't have the time to finish that thought: Michael had made use of his moment of hesitance, thrusting the sword deep into the heart. Soon, everything went black.

When he came to, Lucifer had been tied up with restrictive binds and his eyes had been covered with a piece of cloth, so he couldn't see anything nor could he move.

"So you've finally woken up, Morning Star." That voice that surely belonged to Gabriel suddenly said. No reply came, as was expected. A large hand pulled him to his feet, Lucifer felt the messenger angel bring him somewhere else. Warm light from above shined onto them both as they continued forward. Soon the sound of hundreds, thousands of voices chattering and whispering reached his ears as well. It surrounded him, trapped him. Suddenly, Lucifer was shoved to the ground, on his knees. He could feel the presence of his Father before him. His voice resonated throughout all of heaven as He spoke, "Morning Star, you and your fellow comrades have disobeyed me and started a war against I, your Creator. Pride has tainted your pure hearts. For your sins, you shall repent on earth, as mortals, never again to be the angels you once were." The divine power rose from beneath the ground, Lucifer could sense the magic circles appear beneath all of his followers from the rebellion. Their screams echoed in his ears as the sound of ripping flesh joined the cries of agony. Their wings were being torn off. The surface beneath his feet trembled, his followers fell, doomed to becoming mortals, where they would become corrupted in their human lives. It pained Lucifer to know that not only could he not protect his children, but that his companions will have to suffer because of his mistake.

Then, a large hand, warm and familiar, came to touch his face. It untied the band covering his eyes, letting it simply drop onto his knees. Lucifer slowly opened his eyes, unaffected by the harsh light. His lilac orbs stared defiantly into those of his Father. God opened his mouth to speak once more. "Lucifer, Morning Star, my most prized angel. To think that you, out of everyone would betray me." Silence reigned for the longest time as everyone held their breath at the thick tension in the air. It was finally the captured angel who broke it.

"I won't lie to you, I do not regret anything." Lucifer braced himself for his punishment, his will not be the same as his followers'. God would not go so easy on him. A sigh pulling him out of his thoughts. God backed away, his decision made. "Then, to repent or your sins, you shall face a fate worse than any other. You will become a creature of darkness. You will belong with neither humans, nor demons, nor angels. You shall forever live a lonely life of unending pain and suffering."

It was then that the pain came, and it came _hard_. Lucifer could only let out a blood-curling scream at the excruciating feeling of his soul, his very being twisting and turning into something else. Darkness filled him, changed him; remade him. His once pure white wings became pitch black, his silver hair faded into a dark purple, and his holy aura now shined a black light.

Right then, as the sun set, the heavens split, leaving the fallen angel to fall into the depths of the earth. With the disappointed faces of God as his last memory of the place he used to call his home, a single tear slid down Lucifer's cheek.

_I have fallen._

His eyes slid shut.


	3. Chapter 3: The demon king

Hello, everyone! Sorry it's been so long, I've been meaning to finish the chapter, but you know how school is (^^")

I've also been meaning to thank you all for favorite-ing and following this fic. An even bigger thanks to those who have reviewed. Thank you! It really makes me

happy to see that people like it. I do apologize though, that I haven't yet put in any disclaimers yet, I always forget to put it in before I post the chapter. So here:

disclaimer: Keren41 does not own Hataraku Maou-sama!/Devil is a Part-timer! or its characters. Never did, never will.

Alright, now that that is over and done with, please don't forget to drop a review every now and then. It's a wonderful way to show your appreciation. Constructive criticism is also welcome.

What's left that I have to say? Hmmm... oh yes! Enjoy! (^^)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The demon king<p>

When Lucifer finally landed onto Enta Isla, he found himself on barren land. He had seen it before, but it was so different to stand among it all. The thick silence was interrupted by the sounds of loud footsteps against the dry soil. There was an army coming from afar. Yells reached his ears, and before the fallen angel could react, he was surrounded. It didn't take much longer to realize that he was on demon territory.

The demons encircling him were numerous. Most were weak, but Lucifer could sense a few strong ones, and in his injured state, they were more than he could take, he knew it. It also didn't help that he had used up most of his magic in his fight with Michael. Lucifer bit his bottom lip; how was he going to get out of this one? Just then, a tall figure came near, suddenly appearing from behind the weak demons as they made way for him. He was the strongest amongst them, his aura made it obvious. Lucifer immediately recognized him to be the current demon king. Alongside him was another one of the strong demons. He could've sworn he saw a black scorpion tail swishing behind him, partially hidden by the green cloak. "Sire," he whispered in the demon king's ear. "I believe it is an angel of heaven."

"Oh?" the king smirked, eyes gleaming in interest. "What a surprise for an angel to take a step within demon territory."

"Shall we capture him, Sire?" The other bowed. The king, much to Lucifer's surprise, shook his head. Instead, he approached the fallen angel, and asked him, "Why are you here, little angel?"

Lucifer wondered if he should tell him everything, there wasn't any reason why he should tell him, but wasn't any reason not to, either. "I have been cast out of heaven." A few gasps melded into the background.

The demon king raised an eyebrow. "Is that so," he leaned in closer. "Well, that explains the black wings. Tell me, what is your name, fallen angel?"

He could only smile wryly. "Lucifer, son of the morning," he relented. Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Now that you have me, what do you plan to do, demon king? Torture me for information? Kill me? Enslave me?"

A bark of laughter escaped the king. "Of course not!" He smirked. "You're an archangel. Even fallen, you must be powerful. You would prove useful in my army."

A thin, purple brow raised. "You expect me to follow you around and obey your every order like a dog? I may have defied God, I still won't be one of you."

"Well, you don't have much of a choice, do you?" The demon king walk around him, circling him, a smirk etched on his face. "My men have surrounded you, who is vulnerable and weak." Coming back in front of the angel, he shrugged. "Besides, you don't have anywhere else to go."

A hand was shown to him. Lucifer looked at it questionably before going back up to meet its owner's eyes. "So join me, Lucifer. Become part of my demon army."

"…" Lucifer really didn't know what to think of this. In fact, he couldn't think properly at all. First his rebellion against God, then his fall and now this. He was beyond exhausted, lacking in strength. Also, it was beginning to get increasingly difficult to stay conscious…

In the back of his mind, Lucifer thought in amusement of the face the demon king must have made when the arch angel to whom he was dramatically making a life-changing offer, just collapsed on him at the most important moment.

* * *

><p>Drip. Drip. Drip.<p>

The drips and drops of water were what Lucifer woke to. Much like the last time, he was captured in a dark room. Unlike last the time, he was bound by shackles to the rigid stone wall. Once he could see better, the room no longer seemed as dark, and the room became a lot bigger. The place was lighted by candlelight, although it didn't quite reach the bars of what Lucifer realized was a cell in which they kept him. But of course, he wasn't alone in this dungeon. On the other side, the demon king and his green cloaked subordinate were whispering, likely about him. That is, until they noticed the angel staring at them. A new smirk graced the king's face.

"I see our little friend has finally decided to wake up." It wasn't until he stood so close that only the rusty metal bars separated them that he opened his mouth again to speak. "You lost consciousness earlier, so we brought you here. Do you feel any better?"

A hesitant nod.

A chuckle.

"You know, my previous offer still stands. Will you join me?"

"No." Joining the demon army would mean fighting against humans. The two races may not be at war like the angels and the demons, but they didn't get along. Consumed by fear, humans rejected and hunted demons for centuries. Lucifer knew; he's seen it. And in turn, demons did just as well, only they did a better job.

"I see." At this, the king frowned. "Alciel."

The green cloaked demon immediately stood, ready to serve. "Sire."

"Watch him. Don't feed him, don't release him. We'll have him locked up until he agrees."

What.

"Angels and demons are immortal, so you can't wait for death to take you. You'll remain shackled to this dungeon cell forever. Unless, you were to change your mind."

He hated this guy. Rather, he hated this situation. A sigh escaped his lips. _I guess it can't be too bad_, he thought,_ at the worst, I can quit and run away. It's not like this bunch will be able to defeat me at my full strength anyway_. "…Alright. I'll join you."


	4. Chapter 4: The replacement

Hi there~ Yes, it's an update, and it's longer than the other ones, cuz I'm just that awesome (jk)

But yeah, here's the latest chapter. It's longer, and I have to say the content is one of my favorite moments that I decided to have in this fic, although I'm not

particularly proud of this chapter. Nonetheless, I hope you guys'll enjoy it. Thanks for the support, for favoriting and following, and, to those who have reviewed,

thanks a lot.

It goes without saying, reviews are more than welcomed. Remember, constructive criticism is good too :)

**Disclaimer: Keren41 doesn't own Hataraku Maou-sama!/Devil is a part-timer! in any way. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The replacement<p>

"Lucifer-sama, I've brought you some towels." Lucifer looked at the servant from his place in his bathtub. The young girl was visibly nervous, unable to look at anything but the floor. He wondered why, it's not like he was going to hurt her.

"I see, thank you." He'd hoped that by smiling at the young lady, she'd become at least a little more comfortable, but it only served to make her flustered.

_Great, I scared her…_

After leaving the towels on a nearby stool, she left in a hurry. Lucifer took a deep breath and sunk his head underwater. His thoughts trailed back to the day he joined with these demons. The second he'd agreed, the demon king immediately ordered for a room to be prepared, insisting that the angel clean up. They would have a feast that night, was what he said. It's been roughly a month since then, and it's been surprisingly peaceful. During that time, he'd been acting as the king's adviser. According to him, the angel's wisdom and knowledge was a great asset to his team. When Lucifer wasn't discussing war, he was training. Sometimes, Alciel would join him. It was rather enjoyable to spar with him, as they got along enough and the other was to him, dare he say, the closest thing to a friend in this place.

Lucifer rose from his bath; it was almost time for a meeting he'd been asked to attend. He quickly dried off, and walked to the closet, eventually fishing out his uniform. Unlike the white clothing he used to wear, nearly everything was black. Once the last buckle was fastened, the fallen angel tied his long hair into a low ponytail with a white ribbon. With that, he turned on his heel, left his bed chamber, and confidently strode through the hallways, easily navigating himself in the maze-like castle. Finally, he entered the throne room, past a pair giant double doors. The entirety of the space was mostly drowned in darkness, even though the drapes were pulled open. Aside from the extravagant drapes of velvet and the steely throne, the room was bare.

Violet orbs set their sights on the demon king comfortably seated, proud and powerful, with the stoic Alciel standing faithfully at his side. "Lucifer," a wine glass raised in his direction, like a toast was being proposed, then came back to slip the red liquid past thin lips. "Please, come closer. It's much easier to uphold a conversation this way, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes." Soundless steps signaled his approach, stopping at a respectful distance.

"Let's get right to business." The demon king played with his drink, making the wine swirl in his glass. "You should be aware of our war with angels. The next battle will come soon." Gloved hands tightened into fists. He didn't think the day would come so shortly after his fall. Lucifer thought for sure that his king would test his loyalty with other battles first, battles less important than a confrontation with angels. Already, his mind was thinking of ways he could possibly avoid harming an angel, even if it was in vain.

"I've gathered that the angels have enlisted the help of humans as well, so don't be surprised if you encounter some."

_So they were dragged into this after all._

"That's all, really. I wanted to notify you, since you were one of them before." Demon eyes moved to rest on him. "I want you to dispose of any and every nuisances that get in our way, Lucifer. I trust you to follow direct orders from your king."

"Yes, Sire." With one final bow, Lucifer was dismissed. He didn't think about what was to come. He didn't think of the blood that he would spill on the battlefield. The night before the awaited encounter, the fallen angel went straight to bed, falling into a dreamless sleep, like he had ever since his arrival at the demon king's lair.

* * *

><p>It was intense; angels and humans against demons, fighting left and right. Humans on the frontlines were equipped with weapons fused with celestial energy, and both sides put up a good fight. Lucifer created a makeshift sword with his energy. Funny how the color of his aura changed so drastically; from clear blue to devilish purple. The energy blade clashed with the shining metal of a sword as a human tried to hit him. They'd been at it for a while, and Lucifer was still working up the courage to end this. He couldn't kill a human, but he couldn't disobey his current master either. If he were to get kick out again, there would be no place for Lucifer to go to anymore.<p>

The human he was fighting, an armored man with a big built, raised the weapon, and let out a battle cry as it came down. "In the name of Jesus-Christ!"

Lucifer froze. "Who?" The man didn't answer, he just kept striking, though each blow was blocked with ease. Lucifer repeated, but he didn't get an answer this time either. Growing impatient, he knocked the sword out of his hand, pushing his opponent to the ground in the process. Blade pointed at his neck, Lucifer voiced his question once more, "Who? Whose name did you speak just now?"

The human proudly shouted. "In the name of Jesus-Christ, we humans and angels will defeat you!"

The sword's tip inched closer to the neck, almost drawing blood. As expected, the human man thought twice before saying more. "You didn't answer the question. Who is Jesus-Christ?"

A growl escaped bleeding lips before yelling profanities at Lucifer. "Damn you, demon! I know who you are, filthy sinner! Lucifer, the fallen angel. Jesus-Christ is watching over us! At God's side, he will assure us our victory! You will be put at your rightful place in hell, filthy demon!"

Violet orbs widened in disbelief. At God's side? Jesus-Christ? Realization hit Lucifer like a slap in the face. Without thinking, he sliced the head off the human body. The fallen angel then raised his head, looking up to the cloudy skies above. "…Have you truly forsaken me, Father?"

He'd been replaced with a _human._

What happened next was a mystery to him, all he could recall was an endless vision of red. His mind was blank. He didn't notice the tears running down his face as he sliced and ripped apart every single body he could get his hands on. He didn't notice the blood curling screams he let out either. By the time he regained his senses, the battlefield was stained in more red than it ever had been before. Bits and pieces of fresh corpses were strewn everywhere. Humans, angels and demons alike became victims to Lucifer's rage. The entirety of the humans who left to fight, was wiped out singlehandedly. Alciel watched in quiet horror and fascination at the lone angel standing among the corpses, a confusing combination of black and red. Lucifer stared his hands, then at the bodies surrounding him.

Had he done this?

When he looked back, the soldiers gasped and gave frightened expressions when they finally saw his face: sickly pale, with his cheeks stained red. Purple locks that somehow came out of their binds, were also contaminated by the sickening colour.

He did this. He, who swore to protect the humans, who loved more than anything, who left behind everything he'd ever known to keep them safe, killed them.

Spreading his black wings, Lucifer fled. No one saw him again, or even heard of him, for a few days. But perhaps, Alciel thought, the mysterious fire at the nearby village had something to do with him…

* * *

><p>The market place was bustling with crowds of people buying things r simply passing through. Amongst them, a hooded man walked aimlessly. No one paid him any mind, and he didn't try to socialize with anyone, so he contently stayed alone. Eventually, he reached the local church. It wasn't overly big or beautiful, but had a simplistic charm to it. The hooded man was greeted by a seemingly empty church. He took his time strolling down the aisle. He stopped directly in front of the cross. Pulling down the hood, purple hair tumbled down his back. Daylight shined down on Lucifer through stained glass window panes. Tired eyes looked up to the cross, thinking of all that he's heard in the past week. He finally knew what happened since after his fall. God replaced him with this man who claimed to be His Son. Lucifer, in the eyes of humans, is nothing than a demon. He had been foolish, to the point where he threw away so much, and for what? He let out a bitter laugh, it sounded forced and hollow, even to his own ears. Yet, once he started, Lucifer found that he couldn't stop anymore. He just kept laughing and laughing. It was all so ridiculous. Can you imagine? The once high and mighty Morning Star, archangel of heaven and closest to God, was now reduced to this pitiful, disgusting creature. He betrayed his Father and even became this <em>thing<em> that he became, all for the sake of some petty humans who wished for his death. Ha! In the end, all that he'd managed to do was murder hundreds of innocent lives. He truly was a monster, an unforgivable sinner.

_"You shall forever live a lonely life of unending pain and suffering."_

God tried to stop him from making stupid mistakes, but stubborn as he was, Lucifer didn't listen to him. He had been such a foolish son. His crazy laughter was maniacal by now, he was screaming nonsense at the sky. Lucifer didn't know why he was doing this, but he couldn't stop, maybe this was what they called madness.

"Hey, GOD! Remember me?! Your son?! Or did you forget me since you have that precious Jesus with you now, huh?! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Isn't this hilarious? Isn't this all just so stupid? Hey, are you watching, old man? I'll bet you are, and I'll bet you're just laughing your ass off right now aren't you? AREN'T YOU!" Somehow, somewhere down the line, the laughing turned into plain screaming, and the screaming turned into crying. In his hysteria, Lucifer didn't even notice how his wings revealed themselves, nor did he notice the magic circle forming at his feet. Raging flames burned everything that could be touched. The fallen angel found himself on his knees, sobs wracking through his body. He would only later recall the screams and howls of pain that seemed so far away to his ears. The priests, who came rushing in as soon as they heard the screams, sadly burned along with the church, unable to escape.

* * *

><p>Frantics knocks against the demon king's doors were the only warning they got before a servant girl hastily came in, intruding on their discussion. They were wondering whether or not it would be wise to send out a search party for their missing adviser. A little irritated at his subject's rude behaviour, the king spoke up. "What is it?"<p>

A young girl struggled to stop herself from stuttering. "S-Sire! Lucifer-sama, he's returned!"

Not long after her announcement, the two demons followed her to find Lucifer in the great hall with two guards who escorted him there from the entrance. The angel looked terrible: his clothes and hair were singed, there was a dead look in his eyes, and he just looked so worn out. They knew better than to ask, so they let him go without so much as a nod of the head.

* * *

><p>Lucifer stared at his naked reflection in the mirror. He had a few burns here and there, marring the smooth ivory skin. The dark bags under his eyes hinted at his utter lack of sleep. His right hand brushed his hair; it was so short now. A few moments ago, Lucifer had returned to the castle. Everyone seemed shocked to see him, those who were there to witness his rampage in the last battle flinched if he so much as looked at them. Not surprising, considering what he had done. He must've been quite a sight, he thought.<p>

The king and Alciel didn't ask any questions about his disappearance, and for that he was grateful. Lucifer was in no mood to talk. The first thing he did when he came back was cut his hair; it had gotten singed by the fire, along with some of his clothes. He looked youner with his shorter hair; more mischievous. Lucifer supressed a sigh, and decided to retire for the day. When he woke up tomorrow, he would no longer bear any connection or emotion towards his past.

Much, much later in life, Alciel would nostalgically think himself that, ever since that day, Lucifer was never the same again.


End file.
